


Caught (Variations)

by Clementine19



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Did I make this weird?, Draft one was Tommy catching them so hey I didn't make it as weird as I could have, F/M, Got attached to the idea of Tommy and Marlene having A History and now its everyone's problem, I've never been beta read in my life, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine19/pseuds/Clementine19
Summary: This was a simplerequestof Joel getting caught for kinktober, and I may have utterly failed you because I wrote Joel/Tess using Tommy/Marlene as a framing device to, I dunno, think through character decisions.Second chapter will be an x reader variation of this fill!
Relationships: Joel/Tess (The Last of Us), Marlene/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Caught (Variations)

“Clear,” Tommy confirms, shaking out his newly tie-able hair and dragging it back up into a tiny puff at the crown of his head, shotgun set down on a years-unused cubicle desk.

Marlene watches him with raw amusement. She’d admitted just _once_ that she liked it when it came down, but watching him fuss with managing it was almost more endearing and she couldn’t bring herself to stop gazing at him.

From under a curtain of it, he looks up with his neck bowed, fingers puzzling through a prized elastic found earlier in the day.

“Marlene?”

“Clear, I’m clear. Clear,” she stammers, off-guard.

Tommy advances on her, looking down.

“You gotta teach me to do the thing where it just _stays_ the whole time,” he requests, cradling her jaw.

Marlene scoffs at him before surging up to kiss him, exhausted and pointed.

“Wanna find a dark corner?” she teases.

Tommy gestures expansively to the whole room.

“Somewhere that is vaguely fit to lie on,” Marlene pokes his chest to emphasize each word.

“I know a place, if we get there first,” Tommy insinuates. They’d stumbled past a vaguely habitable back office and split to clear the floor and bar the doors when they’d first rushed in, and she’s hoping Joel and Tess were sweeping some other area.

Marlene can barely make out outlines in the low light of the empty floor. All she wants is a swig of whatever was in the back office with the cots, and her hand tucked neatly into Tommy’s as they stream through the building to their destination. Shouldering through a door that led to some open office hell and promised the office with cots on the other side, Marlene freezes, half-lunged into the room. Tommy piles up against her back but accepts her hand urging his sternum backwards several feet.

Joel’s hand grips the edge of an old drafting table, his other threaded in Tess’ hair. They’d been at it for at least a few minutes based on the state of their undress, and Joel accidentally unsettles the handkerchief that usually holds Tess’ hair back. Marlene’s eyes narrow; uneasy around the less morally driven pair among them and trying to gauge if she was being unfair.

“God damn it,” she hears Tess growl.

“I’ve got your hair, just—” Joel replies with a laugh, trailing off, Tess smacking haphazardly at his stomach in annoyance. 

Joel stoops to drag Tess upright, easily muscling her onto the desk and spreading his hands on the underside of her thighs, leaning forward to taste her. It’s the fluid movement of frequent practice, preference, and physical aptitude that’s most unsettling about it to Marlene.

Marlene makes two decisive, loud bangs on the door by way of announcement, eyes carefully averted. With the room clear before her, it turned out there had been a million ways to just creep through silently without being seen that are instantly clear.

_It’s weird that they wouldn’t go somewhere less visible, right?_

Joel gives her an enraged, indignant expression from above Tess’ thighs, only his dark eyes visible though his head continues to rock softly. Tess’ lips curl in a near sneer though her hands remain in Joel’s hair. She watches Marlene unabashedly, reaction playing over her face at Joel’s complete focus.

“Sorry—” Marlene half-asses, too tired to sound genuine or do anything much beyond feigning courtesy. She’s frozen on Tess’ face though, relaxed, soft expression on her entirely untoward for a woman fucking a man on a table in an abandoned office after team-suffocating a particularly wily clicker together minutes ago.

_Not like you weren’t about to do the same,_ Marlene chides herself.

Joel seems to have entirely forgotten her presence, hooking Tess’ leg over his elbow and thrusting into her roughly. She tips her chin to the ceiling and Marlene faintly registers that she’s not made any movement in or out of the doorway. Tommy sighs and drops his head against the frosted glass, knowing _exactly_ what had stopped her and entirely incapable of summoning the strength to confront it.

Marlene was perfectly attracted to Tommy, all brightness and light shrouded in frank capability, but she furrows her brows a little as she watches a beat longer. Joel’s in incredible shape for someone half-starving to death in a QZ, Tess much the same though her shirt remained on if haphazardly pushed up. Joel slams one of Tess’ arms above her head, pinning her hip with his other hand and driving into her harshly.

Marlene’s hand is still on Tommy’s chest as looking turns to watching. Joel has complete control of both of their bodies—weird to find Tess pliant, ever—but she kisses him open-mouthed and Marlene can see his whole body roll in response to it. Slowing, he rests his cheek on the drafting table near Tess’ shoulder, eyes catching on Marlene with genuine surprise to find her still there.

Joel doesn’t break pace and a grin spreads from one side of his mouth to the other as he shakes his head with something like disdain. His attention is pulled back by Tess sitting upright and threading her arms around his shoulders, whispering to him and blocking their expressions.

Marlene glances to Tommy, whose fingers are on the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon. Quiet like they’re clickers,” Marlene jokes.

Tommy cringes, because its so much _worse_ than that to glimpse Joel and Tess shuddering together out of the corner of his eyes, dull thudding of the desk receding as Marlene all but drags him to her goal.

————

The office door latches behind them and they hear a loud crash from the main room accompanied by the more irregular sound of genuine mirth at whatever had perished in Joel and Tess’ fumbling.

“Please don’t tell me that was any type of inspirational for you,” Tommy mumbles, jaw working on one side. He’s accustomed to suffering by comparison to his brother and braces for it now.

“Anthropological,” Marlene replies carefully. She didn’t trust that pair for a half second and nothing about _not stopping_ was going to help their cause now. It was simple: acolyte Firefly Tommy made her smile, shared her hope, and they made each other feel good. Marlene reaches for him by the belt and pulls his hips close, silencing his concerns before she’s shoved against a desk herself.


End file.
